Welcome Back
by Mariuslover66
Summary: An Aurikku. I think Auron is a little OCC. Sorry. But it hope you enjoy. Just a little thing bout Auron coming back after missing a lot in five years, and learning how things have changed while he was away. 2 innuendos but that's it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Welcome Back

Disclaimer: FFX belongs to the people of Square Soft as much as that stinks so no I don't own it. I wrote this awhile ago and never got to put it so here it goes.

Auron's Pov

I've never really wanted to scream before but now i wanted to. It's been five years. Five years away from her and i don't even know if she even wants me back! Damn it! I'm so worried that she won't care for me anymore. But as i stepped out of the water, i saw a beautiful blonde woman playing with a red headed three year old all thoughts vanished from my head. It couldn't be her. It couldn't have been that long. The woman laughed in such a familiar way my heart ached for the love of my little thief.

She cried out joyfully. "I'm gonna get you Vindina!" she laughed again.

"Rikku..." I breathed her name. It had to be her. It jus had to be.

"Auntie Wikku, who's dat?" the toddler asked looking at me.

"Who Vindina?" she asked him, curiousty mixing cutly with her voice.

"Dat man next to da water in da red coat." he pointed me out to her and she turned and looked at me. I saw how her breath caught in her throat. Could it really be her? This gorgous blonde that seemed so carfree and happy?

"Auron!" came her gasp and she ran to me. "Auron!" she yelled louder and i knew it was her, it was Rikku. My Rikku."

Her form slammed against mine, propelling us both into the water but i didn't care. She was here and i was here and she was in my arms. "Auron... i missed you so... much." she sobbed into my coat, her breeths coming in short bursts as she fought to breath between running at top speed to me and crying her eyes out into my soaked shoulder. This was real. I was really home. I wasn't dead, i wasn't on the Farplane. I could feel her warmth against me, i could feel the blood pounding threw her viens, feel her chest rising and falling in her feeble atemps to breeth and contain her crying.

I promised myself that whatever happend i wouldn't be too emotional but as i held her so close in my arms, i began to sob in relief as well.

"I can't believe it... Auron you're here!" she sobbed harder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you go again. I swear it. I love you Rikku... so, so much." she pulled away from my shoulder and looked at me.

"You better not." she sniffled,her voice horse from her violent crying. I hugged her again.

"No. I won't, i won't hurt you like that again. I'm staying right here with you.....Rikku.." I breathed out her name gently. She looked at me and her eyes were closed. She ducked her head shyly at me. 'Show me your face"

"Huh?" she asked, just like the first day we met. Five long years ago. She smiled into my coat.

"Look at me."

"Oh.. o-ok." she raised her closed eyes and i smirked.

"Open your eyes." My amusment and happiness flowed threw me. This had to be a dream, but then again you don't have dreams on the Farplane.

She slowly opened one eye then the other. "My Rikku" i whispered. "My theif.." she snuggled against me and shivered.

"I like hugs and you know that but i kind of want something else." Rikku said softly. I smiled and she looked up at me with shinning emerald eyes. I pulled her closer, if that was even possable and kissed her soft warm lips. This was the best thing in the world since i came back. I then wondered why she wasn't being her devious self and trying for anything else when i remembered the three year old not even 10 ft. away from us.

She stood up and helped my to my feet. "come on. I want you to meet someone." She becond me to the small child. "Vindina I want you to meet a good friend of Auntie Rikku's. This is Auron."

"Hiya! Can i call him Uwcle Auwon Auntie Wikku?" She nodded."Daddy wouldn't might wite?" she grinned at him.

"No i don't thing that he will. Why don't we go see him?" she tapped his nose smiling."

The boy jumped p and down. "Yeah! Mommy and Daddy!" I looked at her and she smiled wider.

"You'll see. Uwcle Auwon." I gave her a glare but she kissed my nose. "Come on."

I fallowed her threw the Besaid to a small hut. "Lulu, Wakka! Vindina's back." she callled and the two came out.

"Mommy!" Vindina yelled and jumped into the black mage's arms.

"What about me ya?" Wakka asked to his son. Vindina laughed and threw around Wakka's neck.

"Hi Daddy!" Wakka chuckled and held his son. Wakka looked up at us.

"Thanks Rikku..." He jumped back startled. "Sir Auron?!" he asked incredously. Lulu looked surprised too as i had my arm aroud Rikku's waist and she was leaning against my shoulder.

"Good to see you guys. You've been buisy." I said smirking.

Lulu blushed and then asked " When did that happen?" Meaning Rikku and I.

Rikku grinned "A long time ago."

Wakka smiled at us and said "Ya more like five years ago." Rikku grinned sheepishly at him, knowing he was right. Lulu gave her a funny look and Rikku shook her head. Lulu's eyes widend. Rikku somehow comunicated cakc to her.

"Tell him." Lulu demanded.

"Tell me what?" I asked and Rikku sighed.

She turned to me and said "I know this is your house and all but do you think that...."

"We understand." Lulu said and guided her family out of the room so we could talk.

"Good luck Rixs." Wakka called looking over his shoulder at us.

She smiled at him and turned to me. "Sit." she told me and i did. "Auron, you remember the night before we fought Sin and you left?" I nodded and she continued. "Well that night kind of .." she cut off obviously nervous and looking like she was going to cry.

"What?"

Rikku took a deep breath and said. "Auron... y-you- we have a child." she finally choked out. I felt my mouth drop open.

"I.... have a child?" Rikku nodded.

"A daughter. She's almost 6 years old and she knows the truth."

"I have a daughter." i said looking up at her. She nodded. I hugged her tightly and lauphed. "I'm a father. Sh-she doesn't hate me does she?"

Rikku smiled with tears in her eyes, "No she just wants to know you. W-would you like to meet her?" I nodded.

She lead the way back to a neat little house somewhere on Besaid. She smiled, "Wait here." she told me and went inside. She soon came out with a blonde headed girl, with bright amber swirly eyes. Rikku looked down at the girl and nodded. The girl looked at me and ran into my arms. I easily picked her up. Her little hot tears fell to my skin and she cried into my neck.

"You're Daddy! You're my Daddy?"

I nodded and said "Yes. I'm so sorry for leaving you and your mother alone for so long. May... I know your name?"

She nodded and looked into my eyes. "I'm Sakyh." she gasped when she saw my eyes and smiled. "Mommy! I have Daddy's eyes!"

I took my large thumb and whipped the tears from her face. "Yes you do and Mommy's hair." I smiled while ruffling said hair. I kissed her forehead and she giggled at my stubleds brushing her skin.

"I'm glad your home Daddy."

I smiled down at her. "So am I Sakyh. And i won't leave you guys like that again. Not without a fight."

She grinned up at me. "You better not. Cause if you make Mommy cry and then leave I'm gonna kick your butt!" I lauphed.

"Understood young one. Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere i already told you that. Never again." Rikku gave me a watery smile and came over to us. Smiling at Sakyh she turned to me and we kissed, celebrating our family and my coming home.


End file.
